


当世界不需要被拯救时，我们在做什么

by Bittersugar



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 即便U.N.C.L.E.向来被内外界称为战争中最精密的一环、必不可少的部分而在某些时候起着至关重要的作用，这个刚成立不久的机构，其主要成员却对这一说法仍有着不同的认知。诚然，他们中的每一位都各尽其能，为世界和平奉献出自己的力量与忠诚。但当苏联人、美国人、英国人和德国人呆在一起，事情可能远没有那么简单。那么，一如既往，女士优先？
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	当世界不需要被拯救时，我们在做什么

即便U.N.C.L.E.向来被内外界称为战争中最精密的一环、必不可少的部分而在某些时候起着至关重要的作用，这个刚成立不久的机构，其主要成员却对这一说法仍有着不同的认知。诚然，他们中的每一位都各尽其能，为世界和平奉献出自己的力量与忠诚。

但当苏联人、美国人、英国人和德国人呆在一起，事情可能远没有那么简单。

那么，一如既往，女士优先？

****盖比·泰勒** **

****

****

****

“你觉得我们是在拯救世界？”德国女孩夸张地翻了个白眼，由于正做着美甲而极力克制住了自己的肢体语言——但无论她想表达什么，她的面部表情都足够了。

“你猜怎么着，有时候我真觉得自己就是个擦屁股的。好吧，我知道女士说这个有些失礼，但那是伊利亚才会在意的点。”盖比将右腿落在左腿上，那动作可比她的言辞要优雅得多，“你知道，我们就是给世界擦屁股的，那些没被搞定的事都会交到我们手上。但如果只是这样，那我无话可说。可跟我的同伴在一起，让我觉得自己像是有两个小男孩的妈妈。”

她停顿了一下，急忙补充道：“韦弗利那老狐狸可不是爸爸。”

泰勒小姐喝了一口茶，看上去像是打算发表长篇大论。事实上，对于她的 ** **工作**** 、她的 ** **搭档**** ，她确实有很多话要说。

“我的搭档之一，拿破仑·苏洛，是那种时刻把自己包裹在高定西装里的美国人。典型的花花公子，我们每次派出去进行色诱任务的第一人选。他很帅，绝对是那种能让女人一秒沦陷的类型。他为人圆滑，厨艺很棒，精通盗窃，我实在想象不出世界上还能有比他手更灵巧的人。”

“但有些时候他也很自大，苏洛曾经因为过于自信而在开保险箱之前漏掉了最基本的警报器。此外，苏洛手底下一直有些小动作来确保他高品质的生活。”

这算是极为中肯的评价了，不过还要补充一点，拿破仑·苏洛先生本是一名士兵，但因为艺术品盗窃这样的罪名不得不为美国中央情报局工作。而现在，他是U.N.C.L.E.的一份子。

“再来是伊利亚，伊利亚·科里亚津，一位典型的俄国人。手凉得像冰，光是用身高就能吓死人。但是，同样是一位不折不扣的帅哥。他的脾气就像口音一样根本无法控制，能徒手撕下我的车后盖、在受伤的情况下举起一辆摩托车——是的，你没听错，他确实能，但他也确实是人类——吃饭、睡觉、喝水、上厕所的人类。”

“伊利亚有些心理上的问题，但他自己也有克制。总之，不要提他的家人、不要试图偷他的手表。”

这位听上去超人类的先生实际上是克格勃最年轻、最优秀的特工，但正如盖比所说，远离科里亚津先生的手表并尊重他的家庭隐私是个相当不错的主意。

“一个美国人，一个俄国人，听上去就很糟糕不是吗？但事实上，你绝对想象不到他们在一起究竟有多糟糕。我敢肯定，等我回去，安全屋大概就只剩下各自的房间可以使用了。没错，他们都是极为专业的特工——尤其是伊利亚，但当他们凑在一起，就连政府都可以见鬼去了。”

“苏洛似乎是在挑战伊利亚的底线，他会在他下棋——你能想象到吗，伊利亚喜欢 ** **一个人**** 下棋——的时候不停地打扰他，直到伊利亚掀翻了整张桌子。”盖比补充道，“他还不停地偷走伊利亚的手表！”

“而伊利亚，我们英勇无畏的克格勃特工，他也在不停地探索着苏利的抗打击能力和康复能力。所以我猜他们俩是打了个平局？”

盖比换上另一只手：“不过你也知道，我并不能全天候跟他们在一起，哪怕任务时候也是。不过，我敢肯定，他们在任务中一定还进行了别的交流。总之，他俩最后滚到一起去我都不会意外，毕竟那可是拿破仑·苏洛和伊利亚·科里亚津。”

“你问我不给世界擦屁股的时候我在做什么，我会告诉你我在给我的男孩们擦屁股。”盖比伸出画好的指甲：“顺带做个美甲吃点儿甜品。”

****拿破仑·苏洛** **

****

****

****

正如盖比·泰勒所言，拿破仑·苏洛确实是那种能在一秒钟之内俘获女人心的优秀男士。他的脸庞像是恶魔般能够能魅惑人心，五官却似乎带着天神一般的气度，是力与美极致的结合，风度翩翩优雅得体。

“当世界不被需要拯救时？”苏洛先生给自己倒了杯酒，“我觉得这个说法本身就有问题，拯救世界并不只是我们的事。中央情报局和克格勃还有联邦调查局也会干这个。”

“对于我个人其实这两个时段并没太大区别，我享受生活，任务中任务外都是。如果是和盖比假扮夫妻，那性生活可能会被影响。但如果目标人物是女性，我并不介意和她们发生点儿关系。”苏洛神情坦然地放下酒杯，接着说：“毕竟我不是恐怖——恐怖是我给伊利亚起的外号，红色恐怖——那种要把第一次在新婚夜献出去的类型。哦，我敢打赌，克格勃最优秀的特工是个小处男。”

此时房间外突然传来不明巨响，但苏洛无动于衷：“那是伊利亚，没事。”

“但是U.N.C.L.E.的待遇要比中央情报局好得多，至少韦弗利不会管我是不是放松露、住什么样的酒店、穿什么样的衣服。当然，我得说，这里能捞到的油水要大得多，毕竟我又不是恐怖那种共产主义者......”

苏洛停顿了一下，似乎是意识到自己提到科里亚津特工的频率高得有些不正常。但他很快就恢复了笑容：“说到不同，最大的地方还是中央情报局没有伊利亚。”

“我之前也见过不少俄国人，但从来没见过他那样的。我们第一次见面很不愉快——相比我们后来的见面，第一次简直值得称赞了。他撕了盖比的后车盖，跑起步来像头追着布的牛。我当时有机会杀了他，但幸好我没有那样做。第一次只毁了两台车，第二次我们毁了整个公厕。他当时差点儿绞死我。”苏洛顿了一下，回忆那个场景让他露出无奈的笑容，不禁让人怀疑他下一句话会不会是“可我就在那时喜欢上了他”这种。

“他长得很好看，金发、蓝眼睛，不板起脸的时候甚至是柔和的。但他神经紧绷，不愿意接受‘资本主义’的帮助，能用拳头解决绝对不开口。啊，顺带一提，品味极差。”

“但是，”苏洛露出意味深长的笑容：“他是个很有趣的人。”

这样的情形，不由得让人想起盖比·泰勒小姐所说的关于两个人滚到一起去的深层含义。显然，滚到地板上打架已经无法满足他们了。而且，看上去苏洛先生也掌握了一定的与科里亚津特工相处的技能与经验。

“我做过的最糟糕的事就是提起伊利亚的家世，但那也让我对他的脾气有了初步的了解，毕竟那可不会写在档案上。”

“伊利亚喜欢下棋，但总是自己下，可实际上我、盖比甚至是韦弗利也都提出过陪他下棋。这能让他不想着其他任何事，放空他的大脑，不去想他的过去。但伊利亚却十分宝贝他父亲留下的手表， ** **所以**** 我一次又一次地把它偷走。”

_所以？_ 抱歉，这其中有什么逻辑关系吗？

“现在恐怖一定听见我说的话了，但他不能过来揍我，因为那样就是承认了他在偷听。他会咬着指甲让自己冷静下来，还抖着右腿。 ** **每次**** 我在他下棋的时候打扰他，他就会那样。”

“实际上我也没有经常挨打，他也在努力地控制他的脾气，被毁掉的家具多半是克制的时候弄坏的，他自己也会因此苦恼。有一次他掀翻了桌子，摔坏了他最喜欢的杯——跟着他跑了三个安全屋。你就看着他跪在那里收拾残片的背影和伤心的脸，根本就生不起气。所以我花了些时间给他买了个一模一样的。”

苏洛看向手边桌子上放着的一个跟他自身风格相比有些过于普通的杯子，也许那是科里亚津特工作为谢礼送给他的也说不定。

“所以，我们并没有像盖比说的那样不停地打架——好吧，也许是有，但绝对没那么频繁。如果你问我没任务时在做什么，我会告诉你，做点儿自己的小生意，然后和恐怖呆在一起。”

****伊利亚·科里亚津** **

****

****

“下棋，看书，锻炼。”

......

即便盖比·泰勒小姐和拿破仑·苏洛先生都已经大致介绍过伊利亚·科里亚津先生的外貌——尤其是他的身高，每个人在真正见到他的时候却还是惊了一下。

由于某种未知原因他看上去心情十分不好，但尽管如此，那双蓝得惊人的眼睛也比他的脾气还让人印象深刻。这位原克格勃最年轻、最优秀的特工有着一双令人难以忘怀的长腿，眼部的疤非但没有成为遗憾反而是徒增了神秘感，让人浮想联翩。黑色的高领衫尽显禁欲气息，尽管是相当随意的打扮，也依旧无法掩盖他的俊美。和拿破仑·苏洛不同，伊利亚·科里亚津金色的头发和平静时柔和的面容给人一种特殊的，美感。

“锻炼就是日常的锻炼，晨跑、仰俯卧撑这样的，为什么会和牛仔扯上关系？”

看来，科里亚津先生也如自己的搭档一样给对方起了外号。

“我的假期跟那种 ** **纵欲无度**** 、 ** **轻视任务**** 、 ** **铺张浪费**** 的美国人没有关系， ** **没！有！关！系！**** 他又说了什么？”修长的手指敲打着被握在手里的杯子，伊利亚看了它一眼便收回了自己的手，接着又把杯子推到桌子的另一边。

“我不想对他做出评......”

科里亚津先生的声音戛然而止，与之相反的却是他突然开始摸自己手腕的动作。但不管他的手腕上之前有什么，现在那里都是空无一物。前克格勃特工猛地站了起来，投下的阴影十分不详。他迈开步子，几乎是在咬牙切齿。

但极度的愤怒似乎让他的眼睛变得 ** **更蓝**** 了，当真美得无法形容。

“拿破仑·苏洛！把我的手表还给我！”

伊利亚·科里亚津特工狠狠地甩上门，隔壁传来的巨响似乎让这个房间都跟着颤动起来。但已经半小时了，房间的主人依旧没有回来。

****韦弗利** **

****

找到这位最为年长的特工可花了不少时间。

他正在写什么东西： _《与苏联人相处行为规范守则》_ 、 _《与美国人相处行为规范守则》_ 、 _《与德国人相处行为规范守则》_ 。

“事实上，”他点了根烟：“我觉得只有我把U.N.C.L.E.当回事。”

——END——


End file.
